1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools of precision measurement, and more particularly to an outside micrometer which accurately and precisely measures either the length, the width, the height, or the diameter of an object. The invention measures any combination of the above. This invention allows a user to make measurements much faster as compared with a wide variety of outside micrometers that are on the market today. The conventional outside micrometers on the market today utilize a rotary thread spindle system whereby the measurement output is decreased. Due to the complex design of the conventional outside micrometers on the market today, it is not easy to take quick and accurate measurements. And therefore, the measuring efficiency has been low.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The field of measurements and specifically to micrometers as used by such persons as drafters, contractors, artisans, architects machinists, etc. are used on a daily basis. Tools for providing accurate measurements of outside lengths, widths, diameters, and heights are absolutely necessary for the completion of jobs in these industries.
Contractors, machinists and architects however, must carry a large amount of other tools and supplies with them during jobs to perform necessary tasks. Any of these persons would be enabled to perform their duties more efficiently if measurements are done more rapidly with increased accuracy, thereby lessening fatigue and thereby increasing work quality.
What is needed in the art is a micrometer that allows a user to make measurements much faster and more accurately as compared with a wide variety of outside micrometers that are on the market today. The present invention satisfies those needs.